


Zarbon x Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Zarbon (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Zarbon x Reader

**A/N: Another request that I did for a friend on Wattpad... Enjoy** ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿

...

You walked down the hallways of the massive ship casually, passing a few other soldiers on your way as they instinctively turned their attention to something else. Most of the crew members aboard Frieza's ship knew better than to interrupt you or get in your way, as your fiery temper held just as much of a reputation as the great power you possessed to go along with it.

 _I wonder what's got him so worried that he's asked to see me..._ You mused, trying to remember the last time you'd been brought out for a mission. _That was ages ago..._

You continued walking as you turned a corner, suddenly bumping into something solid as you gasped. Your eyes widened in shock as you were knocked back by the larger person, landing on your bottom as the breath you'd just sucked in was forced out of your lungs.

"Hey! Watch where you're go- OH!"

You narrowed your eyes at the blonde man above you, enjoying the look of terror on his face now that he'd realized who he was speaking to. 

"I'm SO sorry!" He apologized, reaching forward and pulling you to your feet in one swift movement before rambling on. "I... I didn't realize... B-but even so, it was my mistake of course Miss [Y/n]..."

You yanked your hand back as you straightened yourself up, dusting your clothing off before sending the man across from you a deadly glare. He instinctively took a few steps back as he watched you hold your arm out, summoning an intense looking flame between your fingers that only seemed to magnify the anger trapped behind your fiery orbs.

"If I was you, I would leave now." You advised, actually hoping to avoid any conflict right now. You didn't have time to barbeque this man for his idiocy at the moment, even if that did sound like an amusing idea...

_Frieza is not going to be happy if I keep him waiting..._

"I'd suggest the same Private Namole." An elegant voice said from behind you, making the corner of your mouth turn up as you recognized who it belonged to instantly.

"[Y/n] isn't one to ask twice... And neither am I."

"Y-Yes Sir, Zarbon Sir." The blonde solider stammered, saluting his superior and you before turning and disappearing down the hallway.

You let the flame in your grasp go out as you sighed, turning around to face your comrade as you knew he was probably going to lecture you about being late. 

Zarbon was sending you one of his very normal expressions, always looking down at you due to your height difference, but somehow turning his nose up at the same time. You couldn't help but wonder how that was possible as he smirked, flipping his green braid over his shoulder before speaking.

"Now [Y/n]... Haven't we talked about some more _peaceful_ alternatives when you're angry?" The teal skinned man questioned, incredibly amused at the look of rage still simmering behind your eyes.

"If you weren't here to save him, he probably would have gotten his pants incinerated." You said evenly, not caring whether that was a reasonable response or not. It was already tough enough being a female on this ship, let alone one of the few female fighters. You knew that if you wanted to avoid anyone trying to mess with you or test your abilities so to speak, you had to keep your guard up. And, keep your reputation as something to be feared...

Zarbon actually chuckled at your reply, raising an emerald brow while imagining that scene. "That might have been interesting to see, but we have more important matters to attend to..." He explained, his amused smirk transforming into a more serious expression as he understood just how important this mission was.

The soldier in front of you turned around as his cape swished behind him dramatically, heading towards the doorway to Frieza's chambers as you followed him...

...

An hour later...

...

You were finally off the ship and out on your new mission, flying slightly behind Zarbon as you both searched the surrounding landscape.

 _This sure is an interesting planet..._ You thought absentmindedly, taking in the unusual color of the grass and sky as you soared overhead. Though you certainly had seen your fair share of strange worlds, this one was definitely up there on the list of those with abnormal color schemes...

"There."

Zarbon's voice snapped you out of your daydreams as you glanced over, seeing him pointing towards a cluster of dome shaped structures below. The two of you arrived there in mere seconds, landing gracefully on the sapphire grass as you noticed a few people coming towards you curiously.

"Hmm... I'm willing to bet you can handle this on your own." Zarbon commented while reading the information on his scouter. As the numbers flashed before his eye he confirmed that no one here had a power level to be even slightly concerned with, making him wonder how such a weak race could possess such a powerful artifact...

"I'm going to head to the next village... Don't take long." He instructed, his golden eyes giving you a meaningful look as he began to hover into the air.

"It'll take as long as it takes!" You shot back, placing your hands on your hips while glaring up at him and hoping he got your drift. "Not that it will take long but... Just don't tell me what to do!" You grumbled, not liking when anyone thought they could boss you around.

"Hmpf..." Zarbon huffed, actually finding that he _liked_ when you regularly told him and everyone else around you off. You were always so confident in your actions... It was a very attractive quality. That combined with your already stunning looks was enough to make him a bit flustered as he coughed nervously while looking away from you.

"I suppose I'll see you soon then." He grumbled, blasting away quickly before anything else could be said.

You sighed as you watched him go, trying your best to ignore the voices that were currently screaming inside your mind. Believe it or not, sometimes you had a little trouble expressing your feelings. _He might actually notice me if I was nicer..._ You realized, shaking your head suddenly while focusing on the mission at hand. 

_I'll have to worry about that later..._

Your eyes narrowed at the members of this race who had gathered together to defend their homeland, a few of them glaring your way while most likely being able to sense your evil intent. Whether what you were doing could be considered right or wrong, you brought your limbs into a fighting stance, preparing to complete your orders one way or another...

...

Not too far away...

...

Zarbon looked towards a few smoking piles of rubble, those heaps of debris the only trace left of the village that once stood there. He held the large orange orb under his arm as he glanced down at it, truly wondering if the tales about it's wish granting abilities were real.

"I'd better get this back to..."

He stopped mid-sentence as his scouter made a few beeping sounds, indicating a high power level heading his way. The reading didn't match any soldier listed in the database, making Zarbon tense as the target drew closer. In another second the person responsible for all his worry touched down in front of him, actually making him smirk as he glared at the shorter man.

"Ah Vegeta... Come to turn yourself in?" He questioned sarcastically, knowing that once Frieza got a hold of him it was all over for the Saiyan. "Maybe if you're lucky, Lord Frieza will go easy on you..."

"I'm here for that dragon ball." Vegeta stated, eyeing the item tucked under Zarbon's arm as the green haired man laughed out loud.

"Oh come now, you don't _really_ think you can beat me, do you?" He asked, already knowing that his battle power far exceeded that of the so called 'Prince of all Saiyans'.

"Well, why don't we get right down to it?" Vegeta suggested, the cocky grin never leaving his face as an ominous wind blew by. 

"Either put up, or shut up."

"You've made a big mistake..." 

Both men continued to stare each other down for a moment before Vegeta made the first move, disappearing momentarily as Zarbon's eyes went wide. He instinctively threw a punch behind him, even more surprised when his opponent blocked the attack effortlessly. 

In the next second the smaller fighter used that opportunity to throw him upwards, appearing above Zarbon just before he could react. Vegeta followed that with a harsh kick, sending the other man crashing into the dirt below as he enjoyed the shocked look plastered across his face.

A dark aura surrounded the fighter on the ground as he slowly got to his feet, glaring over his shoulder as a terrifying grin crept across his features. 

"It seems your fighting skills have greatly improved since our last encounter..." Zarbon admitted, not seeming too bother about that fact at all. 

"Too bad it's not enough..."

"Is that so?" Vegeta questioned, his Saiyan overconfidence and pride starting to get the better of him. 

"Because from up here, it looks like I'm kicking your a-"

A giant fire ball interrupted his sarcastic remark, causing the spiky haired man to jump back just as the attack barely missed his face. Vegeta whipped his head towards where the blast had come from as Zarbon relaxed, glancing towards the sidelines as well while seeing your tiny figure standing not too far away.

You lowered your hand slowly, your gaze never leaving the enemy as you and the Prince of all Saiyans stared each other down. After another tense moment or two your eyes flicked towards your teammate, looking less angry and more playful as you actually smirked.

"Having trouble?"

"Frieza must be feeling pretty desperate to bring out this witch..." Vegeta said condescendingly, making your adorable face twist into a look of pure irritation as you immediately glared his way.

"Shut up pint size!"

"Tch, idiotic woman..." Vegeta grumbled while narrowing his dark eyes. "Like I'd care what some _child_ like you thinks..."

"At least Idon't look like a troll doll!" You snapped, gripping the dragonball under your arm tightly as you watched the man above you visibly shaking.

"Y-You!"

Zarbon appeared at your side as the two of you held your ground, wordlessly daring your opponent to try and take your spoils of war now.

"It's two against one." You said, stating the obvious and knowing that no matter how much his power had apparently increased, he wouldn't be able to beat the odds. "And unless you've got some tricks hiding in that mess of spiky hair, there's no way you can win."

 _If he was smart, he'd take the opportunity to walk and fight another day..._ You thought, knowing that your top priority was getting these 'dragon balls' back to Lord Frieza. _He's lucky I'm having an okay day or he'd be walking away with a few more burns..._

"You'd better be careful the next time we cross paths..." Vegeta growled, the look behind his dark orbs absolutely deadly before he turned around. "I won't be _nearly_ this weak..."

Without another word he was gone, sailing away from you both at high speeds while heading Kami knows where...

"I'm impressed." Zarbon said, getting your attention as you turned to face him.

"It was wise to avoid a confrontation at this time..."

"Yeah, well... If we all died or were too hurt to get back to the ship, then what?" You questioned, glancing up at the handsome man in front of you while trying to keep your cool. "There would be no one left to bring these things back..." You went on, holding the orange ball in your hands up for emphasis. 

"And I'm thinking that Lord Frieza would not be pleased about that..."

"You are correct."

Zarbon smirked down at you while noticing the tiniest blush forming on your cheeks, making you look cuter than normal as you tried to hide your emotions with incredibly obvious body language. He observed you tapping your foot nervously while looking away, your blonde brows pulling themselves together rather adorably as you gave the trees in the distance a death glare.

"Let's go already..." You mumbled, not wanting to waste anymore time than necessary as your feet left the ground. You started to rise into the air slowly before a hand on your free one stopped you, making you look down in surprise.

"You know [Y/n], you look much more beautiful wearing a smile than a frown." Zarbon stated, keeping his fingers enclosed around yours and sending you a grin that looked absolutely stunning in the shadows and rays of Namek's light.

"Tch, come on!" You hissed, yanking your hand back quickly while feeling your entire face heat up. You heard his melodic chuckle right behind you as you ascended, both of you heading towards Frieza's ship as you tried to calm your racing heart. You hugged the giant orb you were carrying closer to your chest as you fought with the blush on your cheeks, remembering the brief warmth of his hand on your own.

"Idiot..."

...

 **A/N: So this reader might be a bit of a tsundere? I didn't mean to write her that way, that's just what happened** ◕3◕ **Either way, I think it turned out pretty cute and I enjoyed writing it so hopefully you peeps enjoyed reading it! Stay tuned for the next one and thank you as always for all the support** (•‿•) **< 3**


End file.
